Detox
by La Snooze
Summary: Sanji, after almost dying from a cigarette, is put on detox by his captain plus crew. frantic, he looks for anything that's long and delicious. He just HAS to suck something so badly... failed attempt on humor... Yaoi in later chapters. R R please. Cover by SybLaTortue. Visit her on deviantart, she's awesome 3
1. The Suffering

**Detox.**

**A/N:** Romance and failed attempt on humor, I guess (because I just can't really write that…). Prompted by a picture on on which you can see Sanji almost dying because of one of his cigarettes, by a part in one story about Gokudera and Tsuna from KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) here on FF and by my crazy mind that's toying with those ideas and converts them into something even crazier.

**Disclaimer**: -.-' Oh how I hate those… Kay, is my Name Eiichiro Oda? No! So I don't own One Piece. If I did, I guess it wouldn't be as awesome as it is.

**Cover picture: SybLaTortue (syblatortue . deviantart . com [remove spaces to few :3])**

**Summary: **Sanji, after almost dying of a cigarette, is put on detoxication by his worried captain Luffy. This detox is radical: The crew gets the command to throw each and every single cigarette over board, and that in the middle of the ocean. The next island is still far away and poor Sanji is craving for something long and delicious to suck on… Everything reminding him of his beloved drug is being attacked. Will he get over it? Or will he jump into the ocean and dive for the relieving tobacco? Yaoi, BoyXBoy. Don't like, don't read, I warned you. R&R please**.**

**Rating:** M. Contains Sex in later chapters. Yeah.

**The suffering**

It was an ordinary evening out on the ocean, the Sunny lay still, it was already late and the strawhat crew would go to bed every minute now.

Zoro, on his watch shift, was sleeping in his personal training tower. As always. Nami was adding the last few lines on one of her charts for the world map, with Robin on her side sipping on some coffee and reading a book. Chopper was busy studying some diseases they had found on their last island, examining plants and dissecting animals in the process. Usopp was lying in his bed, polishing his weapons and making notes on ideas for new "gunpowder", while Brook was noting the new song he created this day in his own bed. Franky was still in the deepest room of the ship, going through the evening check of the ship's machinery. Luffy was in the kitchen, desperately trying to break open that damn lock his cook had bought some time before. But because it just didn't work he began to rummage through the cupboards, frantically looking for something to ease the pain in his stomach signalizing hunger and the annoying grumbling that came with it. And Sanji… Sanji was dying.

The blond cook with the curly eyebrows was leaning against the glass of the ship's aquarium, clenching his chest in agony and almost forgetting how to breathe. He knew that someday, he was going to die of this shit, die because he couldn't stop putting cig after cig in his mouth.

Why did he even start that crap? Dim memories of a girl saying that she liked smokers and some cooks from the Baratie making fun of the twelve-year old kitchen apprentice about him being oh so childish made its way up to his consciousness. He cursed.

However... that was not such a good idea, as another stream of painful coughs came out of his throat, taking almost all the strength he had left to stand. He pressed his forehead on the cool glass of the tank and waited for the end. But instead, the coughing became even worse this time, and it was a first that now there was blood spurting out of his mouth. Directly on the glass, for everyone to see.

"Shit… Shit, shit, shit! I can't be seen like this, so weak and fragile. If they notice, who knows what they'd do to me?"

His thoughts were spinning. His whole mind was, his brain freakishly felt like bursting. He could never tell that...

He would never admit it, but he was very much afraid of confessing his problems that came with smoking. He just didn't want the others to be frantic. He wouldn't be able to stand the sad faces of the crew. Especially his beloved captain's, Luffy's, which would be near to crying. Luffy was the second person in his life he had ever and always looked up to, after Zeff. Of course, the teen with the strawhat had his stupid moments, but honestly, who didn't? He just had… more of them… It didn't even bother him that Nami looked at the young, black-haired teen much more then she looked at him.

But more than Luffy's face, the cook couldn't and wouldn't be able to bear the fact that he'd make a certain swordsman be worried.  
>Well, the blond would always, always pick a fight with the shitty marimo, but deep inside he knew better. The swordsman stirred him up. More than even Nami-san could ever. There were even times he got quite a hard-on from the very same person, especially when observing his torso glittering with beads of sweat after training or seeing his heavenly good sword skills. He would also burn with jealousy every time he noticed the green haired man's absolute, unwavering loyalty to the captain. Of course, everyone had it, this complete devotion to the young rubber man. Each and everyone in the crew had their very personal story about how Luffy got them out of their cage, ridding them of their lives where they weren't able to wish or dream and showing them the direction of a life filled of wonders and dreams, a life with him. Sanji had to admit that each person in the crew shared a unique bond with the Monkey boy, a bond that, from time to time, could be described as love, and now and then even something much more.<br>But Zoro's loyalty was even greater than the others. Sanji couldn't understand it properly. And that was what made him envious.

The flood of painful coughs wouldn't stop even after he tried to calm every inch of his body. But even now, he didn't have the willpower the put out the cigarette in his mouth. The bloodstain on the glass had long slipped out of his mind. He slid down on the floor and almost fell because the pain was taking over his senses. That was when he heard the faint creak of a door.

"Shit! Please be Usopp! I can threaten that one... Just don't let it be Luffy…", he thought before his mind went black and he sacked down on the floor.

**A/N: Okay, so, that's the first chapter. hope it's not too bad ^^; I'm not really that experienced in fanfiction, I like it more to just read and review others' stories. (btw, if you'd like me to read through and give constructive critic to one of your fanfics, just pm me. I'd love to.)**


	2. The Final Decision

**A/N: Hints of Nami liking Luffy in that chapter. Just ignore it if you don't like them^^ Pardon the OOCness at some points. I had some issues with grammar here, please correct me since I'm no native speaker and want to get better ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The final decision<strong>

It was indeed Luffy.

Luffy, who hadn't found anything to eat but instead heard a noise that made him cringe: He heard the coughs of a certain someone, followed by a curse only his precious cook was able to spurt out so dreadfully. And there was one thing in his life that was much more important than food. Just one. And that was his crew. Each and every one he held so dearly, who was his most treasured fortune on earth. He couldn't tolerate when even the slightest thing with one of his mates was wrong.  
>He rushed through the kitchen, his hunger long forgotten, and crashed through the door that led to the aquarium hall. There he was, collapsed on the wooden floor, the fresh blood sliding down the glass wall.<p>

"SANJI!" was all the captain could shout before he hurried to the blondes side and knelt down to see if he'd wake up. He had always thought Sanji's addiction could grow life threatening over time, and now, this time could really be there. He took note of the gleaming cig on his cooks face's side. That was what popped the vein. The hunger he had felt in his stomach earlier vanished without a trace and gave way to something the boy knew all too good: rage. The same one he felt when he rescued Nami, the same one that made his blood boil when facing Enel, the feeling that made him see red when opposing the CP9. Sleeping was not even an option anymore.

With one word, or, one shout of fury, everyone was present, their works abandoned and forgotten. They knew that voice. Everyone had heard it at least once for his or her very own sake, seen the determination in the strawhat's eyes. But because of what they saw now they were perplexed nonetheless: An unconscious blond man lying on deck, his tie and the shirt full of blood. And the idiot captain standing behind him to face his mates, hat darkening his eyes and his arms crossed.

As one could imagine, the questions were all the same and all at the same time. But they stopped at once, because Luffy shot his head up and yelled: "Chopper! Take him to the med room and treat him. Now! The others, stay here and listen closely."  
>Everyone did immediately as ordered. But everyone bombarded the young man with questions.<br>"Luffy! What's wrong with Sanji-kun?"  
>"Did cook-san get attacked?"<br>"Luffyyy! There's no way it's serious, right?"  
>"My heart is all pitter-patter because of this event... Although I don't have a heart to be pitter-patter! Yohohoho..."<br>"Is there a culprit, Luffy? This is not super!"  
>Only Zoro remained quiet. There was just no way he'd embarrass himself by stating he was really worried. The crew really didn't have to know that the first mate had had a crush on the love cook for quite some time now. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, only to prevent him from saying stuff like "I hope he'll be fine!".<p>

But even so, he worried. He worried so much it almost burst his heart. Oh yes, he had loved the blond for a long time, watching him in secret and purposely picking fights with him only to see different expressions on that adorable face. He loved it when the cook was following his job, preparing meals that were so awesome one would barely swallow them to keep the flavour from slowly disappearing. The swordsman would sometimes sit at the table, watching the lean figure performing wonders in the kitchen. He then would always pretend to be hungry and yell at the cook to hurry up, but that was clearly not the real reason. He couldn't have anyone to find out about this, because, well... It was way to embarrassing, and in addition, they were both men. And the love cook... would probably just be grossed out. Because obviously, he was a total lady's man. Just watching him hopping around with that stupid face and going on and off about "Nami-swan" and "Robin-chwan" made his blood boil with jealousy.

Luffy's voice got him out of his thought.  
>"Yeah, we have a culprit. If you can even say it like that. You must all have a clue, don't you?" Then he threw something little on the ground for all to see. It was the cigarette Sanji had been smoking only minutes ago.<br>No one was surprised. They all knew of Sanji's problems, even if he wouldn't admit them.  
>"So, the time's come now… Well, as a chain smoker, that's unavoidable…", Robin spoke out the thoughts of her crewmates.<br>"Luffy, calm down…", Nami stated "he'll be fine, Chopper's the doctor who could heal me too, right? But, we need to help Sanji-kun. What do you think we should do now, captain?"  
>"Chopper's an awesome doctor, so we'll leave Sanji to him. The main problem is the load of cigarettes he has to keep them somewhere...", Luffy thought aloud.<br>"By the time when Sanji wakes up, which will supposedly be tomorrow around lunchtime, I don't want to see a single cigarette on the Sunny. Turn every piece of meat upside down, search every single room, go rummage through Sanji's belongings and check out his clothes while he's unconscious. That's my final decision. Everyone search the areas I assign you to!  
>I myself will look in the kitchen and the dining room…Nami! You'll look –"<br>"Wait a second, Luffy! You'll look in the kitchen? My ass, the only thing you'd look for is food! I will do the kitchen!"  
>"Okay...", Luffy pouted. That was the main reason he wanted to look there, why did that Nami have to find out! "Then I'll look in the dorms..."<br>"No way!"  
>Nami wore a cute little blush on her face while shouting that. Just Luffy was startled. "Why?", he demanded as he got closer to his navigator. Robin giggled.<br>"Well, captain-san, maybe she's hiding some veeery personal secrets in the girls' room... But it's okay, I will look through those rooms, so calm down, Nami"  
>Luffy started to frown. This whole search thing wouldn't be any fun if he couldn't look where he wanted to... Sure, it was for Sanji, but looking for his drug was like playing hide-and-seek!<br>Nami sighed.  
>"Fine... I guess I'll tell everyone where to look! For me the kitchen plus dining room. Robin will take the dorms. Luffy, you can search the aquarium and the bar there. But-" a stern look was shot at the black haired boy "-don't you dare diving in the tank and trying to eat fish! I forbid everyone to rescue you, so you'll die. Franky, could you search the Soldier Dock? You know it best. Usopp, you'll rummage through the workshops, okay? And Brook will take the bathhouse and the library. Naturally, Zoro, you'll search your gym. I guess that's about it…"<br>"Finished?", Luffy asked. After receiving a nod from Nami, he gave his command: "Okay now, that's it! Everyone, turn EVERYTHING around. I don't want the slightest bit of tobacco on my ship by tomorrow morning! We can make a competition who'll find the most cigs in his area. Ready. Set. G-"  
>"Wait, Luffy! We still haven't decided on who'll do the sick room and Sanji himself!", Robin interrupted gently.<br>"For the sick room, Chopper could do that. He's busy with treating cook-san right now, but I think he wouldn't like if we look through his stuff... As for cook-san…", the archaeologist now grinned devilish: "Why don't we let Zoro do it?"

The one mentioned was dumbstruck.  
>"Wha... Why me?" Zoro tried his best to sound annoyed and not to think about feeling the blond up. Wait, what? Feeling him up? Oh shit, he couldn't think about that now! Just imagining the cook spread out below him made him blush furiously.<br>Nobody noticed, since they thought it was the usual "Who's better"-fight reason. Nobody but Robin.  
>Her grin grew even more evil than it had before when she reasoned: "The gym is pretty small, and so far, you have the least work. Just do it, Mr. Swordsman"<br>That brought her a death glare, but she seemed unaffected. Only for the swordman's ears, she added: "You'll definitely like it…"  
>"All set now, Luffy."<br>"Okay then! Let's find those damn cigs. Ready. Set. GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, now. Since I'm pretty absorbed with this story, I'm not doing much more than writing when I'm at my laptop. I'm even abandoning the mangas I'm currently reading (wanna know? Beast Master, Dengeki Daisy and Private Prince, to read on ) and I'm not drawing anything either (although I'd need so much practice.). Even so, I want to finish till the end of the week, bcs starting at Monday, I won't have my Laptop for a month. TT_TT**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I had to really study the Sunny for it... Also, please pardon the OOCness. I wanted to picture our little idiot Luffy in a more serious way, like the times he's really angry in the manga. But I don't think I got him quite right... Comments? :3**


	3. Private Time  1st Half

**A/N: Yes, so, after forgetting to update yesterday, here it is. I'd love to have some good, helping critics. The fun starts soon~**

* * *

><p><strong>Private Time 1<strong>**st**** Half**

The search began and although the matter was serious, it turned out to be great fun. Nami had given Walky-talkies to all of them and now there were messages shot through the whole ship. Things like "Holy crap, who'd thought he'd hide such a load here!" and "Hey... That's a pretty good hiding spot!" and "I got five kg's by now, how many did you find yet?" ...

Zoro had gone to the gym first, and couldn't believe how many cigarettes there were actually hidden! And in such strange places too. Who'd have thought the cook came up here more than once a lifetime? He even found the creepy, smelly drugs under the floor mat. Wow. Really. That was just unexpected. He himself was in this room at least four hours a day, how and when could that shitty eyebrows come up here without anybody noticing? Then again, his towel never got too smelly, so it had to be changed by someone. And he always had a big bottle of fresh water, a mug full of ice cold beer and a plate with some juicy fruits. That cook might act icy around him, but he was actually really likeable. That Tsundere... Zoro smiled.

Soon he had checked through the gym and was amazed by the sheer load of cigarettes he had found. He packed them in one of the huge sacks everyone had taken with them and went on deck. There, he burst into laughter and Franky, who just came from the Soldier Dock, had to join him.  
>Luffy had just started his own search, as it seemed. Before, he had made a competition field out of the deck. There were seven little fields, separated by ropes. On every field, there was a shield with the name of its owner, together with one of the captain's unique drawings. For Zoro, there were his three swords in Luffy's inimitable style. There, Zoro dropped the sack and emptied it. Three fields to his right, Franky did the same. He had a bottle of coke on his shield. Zoro raised an eyebrow and asked: "Are you already finished, Franky?"<br>"No way, that was like, a corner of the room! That cook is crazy! Everywhere those cigs! Everywhere! Is that all for you?"  
>"Seems that way, yeah... Most of those were under the floor mat! I could have bent it on some points, sorry about that... But who'd think that bastard comes up there so frequently!", he said in his usual annoyed voice he always used when talking about Sanji.<br>"I don't get why you two can't stand each other! I mean, he even brings you food and drinks up there for your training, he has to like you! Okay, I'm going back, still much to search through..."  
>"What the hell, Franky! What's that about him liking me?"<br>But Franky was already under deck again. What a pity, because if he had turned around again, he would have been able to see a deep crimson blush on the swordsman's face.

"Well... The major task comes now…", sighed the green-haired first mate and turned around to start his way to the treating room of the ship.  
>"And everything with Chopper in the background…"<p>

Silently, he opened the door, only to find the room almost empty. Chopper was nowhere to be found and Sanji was lying on the bed, still out cold.  
>"Chopper?", Zoro asked quietly in order not to wake the blond.<br>No answer. He went to the little reindeer's table where he saw a note:  
>"To Zoro.<br>I searched my room and put the cigarettes I found on deck. Then, Robin asked me if I could help her with the dorms. Take good care of Sanji while I'm gone! Don't kill him!  
>Chopper"<p>

"That bitch…"

Why was that damn archaeologist so damn observing, dammit? How much did she actually know? And what was that comment Franky spouted before? Now he was alone here, with his crush lying there like a sleeping beauty. And now he had the mission to feel him up. It was his job! Some dream job that was... He just hoped nobody would come in…

Silently, as not to wake up the blond, Zoro went to stand beside him.  
>"Now, how'd I best do this..."<br>Carefully, he lifted the unconscious man up and removed the black jacket of his suit. He lay him down again and looked through every single bag. Here a cig, there one and there, until they piled up again. He wanted to lay the garment down to search the next, but something caught his attention. On the bottom of the jacket, the seam started to loosen. But it didn't seem right; it seemed as if it was like this on purpose. So, Zoro investigated it a little closer. And his intuition was completely right: In the inner lining, there were countless cigarettes cramped together like sardines.  
>"Holy shit, how does he manage to still look so good in that with all those cigs?", he exclaimed.<br>Sanji might have noticed, because he shifted uncomfortable on his bed.

Zoro took the white sticks out until he couldn't find a single one anymore. Then he threw the article over Chopper's chair and moved closer to Sanji again. The shirt would be a more difficult task, he thought, so he crawled on the bed and knelt above the cook, bending over him.  
>And that was one of those positions he wanted to avoid at any cost. Because from this point of view, Sanji looked simply breathtaking. Without his jacket, he looked younger and a tiny bit more feminine. Zoro was able to see his torso shining through the white clothe, his delicious looking skin and his well-trained abs. And his face… The pain from some time ago had made his hair wet around the face, his cheeks were flushed. The sight was mouth-watering and Zoro's breathing started to grow faster. God, he was a pervert. The love cook was in pain and he had become turned on by that sight? Aweful.<br>Hands shaking, he started to remove the black tie, only to hear an instinctive moan from the slightly smaller man under him which turned him on even more and made his body grow hot and his middle part twitch slightly. He set his mind on finding the cigarettes which were in the tie – no less than nine friggin sticks – only to tear his thought away from the blond. Tossing the tie in the direction of the jacket and throwing the cigs to the others, he shuddered.

He had to do that shirt now.  
>Then maybe take a breather to cool his head and then do the trousers, socks and shoes. He wouldn't search the cook's underwear. No. That would send him over to the point of no return, and he'd certainly do something to the passed out man that he'd regret later on.<br>Probing fingers roamed over the white fabric as the moss-haired man took hold of the buttons that were holding up the bloodstained shirt. Zoro had played a second with the idea to just rip that damn thing of, jump away and examine the piece of white fabric while facing the other way. Yes. That would be a very good idea, healthy for both his body and his sanity...  
>As fast as he only could, he unbuttoned the article and tried to get it off as fast as he did the unbuttoning. But his reason kicked in. He'd tear the thing if he tried too fast. In addition, he would hurt the love cook. That he didn't want. Really. His left arm snaked under the blond and took hold of his back, bringing him up, closer to himself. That was another one of <em>those <em>positions. Bringing his love interest closer and closer, face to face, seeing his features only inches away, smelling his alluring fragrance, hearing his breath... That was a rather stupid thing to do in such a situation.  
>His middle region started to demand attention, he got a serious problem from only seeing the man he longed for so close to himself. Grazing the white skin of his love with his thumb, he leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his lips. A soft sigh came out of the unconscious man, making it harder and harder to hold back for the man above. But Zoro was a man of self discipline, so he managed to finally control himself and tug off the shirt. Almost panting, he stood up and started to rid the piece of clothing from its toxic contents. Soon there would be as much smokes as he had found in his gym! That ero cook was a crazy idiot!<br>"Guess it's time for my breather...", he convinced himself while noticing the bump in his trousers.  
>He took the cigs he had found so far, packed them in the sack and made his way on deck.<p>

There, he was already greeted by some of the crew. Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin and Chopper were there. Luffy and Nami were probably still looking. Zoro had to gawk at the sheer amount of cigarettes that had been found by each and everyone.  
>"I would say for determining the winner, we'll need a scale... Counting seems too long", laughed Usopp.<br>"Crazy idiot…", murmured Franky.  
>"I guess I'll be last!", Zoro grinned.<br>"Are you finished, Zoro?", Robin asked innocently.  
>Zoro blushed slightly.<br>"I've only halfway done him yet. And look how many cigs there were only in his jacket, tie and shirt…"  
>Then he realized how he said the first sentence and blushed deeper.<br>"I'm only taking the cigs I found here…"  
>"Oh, needed a breather?", giggled the archaeologist.<br>"Shut the hell up…", Zoro murmured.  
>"Well, better do it properly, you know! Guys, how about some cold drinks until the others are finished? I get the feeling we have to wait some more time... And Chopper, don't worry about Sanji-san. I think he's in good hands... Have fun with the next half, swordsman-san~ And why don't you try calling him Sanji for once?"<p>

When everyone had gone to the kitchen, were Nami was maybe still searching, Zoro dumped his loot carelessly on his "field". He himself dropped beside them.  
>"Shit. Why does that damn woman talk like she knows everything? And why the hell do I seem to be an open book to her? Am I so easy to look through? And I bet she did also see my hard-on. I bet that she's laughing at me so hard she can't hold it back. I sure hope sche'll choke on something-"<p>

"Oi Robin! You drink too fast, my gosh, who has to choke on coffee?"

"- thank you... Well. Breather-time's over. Now for the hard part".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, chappie number 3 would be here. I wanted to through in a sick joke of some sort, but while writing, I forgot what it was... ^-^;; Well, now I got heaven answering Zoro's hearty wish... Not that bad either, is it? xD I sure have to come up with some other words for "cigarette". That's hard, man! Do you know some words? Then tell me! Please...? :3  
>Comments pretty pretty please?<strong>


	4. Private Time  The Hard Part

**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so pardon the mistakes~**

* * *

><p><strong>Private Time 2<strong>**nd**** Half – The Hard Part...**

* * *

><p>Strolling back to the med room, Zoro considered Robin's idea. He had never even tried to call the blond by his real name. Things like "lovecook", "shitty eyebrows" or "dartboard" were always sufficient...<p>

He opened the door and let out a sigh of distress. He wouldn't live through the next week if someone would find out... Sanji had apparently shifted somewhat and was now lying there in an even more seductive way than before. His fairly sweaty hair was now framing his flushed face like a halo and his exposed upper body showed his abs and a nearly too sexy line of fine blond hair starting at his navel and tracing down to… well… Zoro gulped.  
>"Guess I'll start with the shoes…", he sweat dropped.<br>He went to stand at the end of the bed, looking at the cook from there. Great. That shitty bastard managed to look breathtaking from each and every direction…  
>He started concentrating on the shoes, untying the laces and carefully sliding them off. Taking out the high amount of smokes stuffed inside, he thought about what the cook might smell without his usual tobacco – smell lingering around. Most likely extremely good to him...<br>"Well, I don't have much of a problem with pulling his socks off either… Let's continue with those…", Zoro considered carefully.

But when Sanji let out another instinctive moan while he did that, his breath hitched nonetheless. In addition, his trousers which had somehow got back to comfortable when he had been on deck started to grow tight again. He was a real wreck... He just needed to touch the blond a little and blushed. He undid his clothes while he was freaking _unconscious_ and already had his second boner in less than 30 minutes!

Looking in the socks brought him four whole cigarettes. He threw them in the sack and tossed the socks and the shoes he had been holding in the direction of the chair where the rest of Sanji's clothes was.  
>Somehow it got harder to breath for the swordsman every second.<p>

The belt. He could do that without problems... Yes, the belt...

With his fingers trembling, he moved to stand beside his "patient" and started to unbuckle the black belt holding up the black trousers. Now and then brushing against the fair skin of his love's interest, he almost gave up on self control. Almost. He didn't jump the man as his mind had screamed over and over again. Instead, he leaned forward to touch the trained muscles that were lining up on the blonde's front and played with the line of hair with his fingers which brought him a moan from his sleeping beauty. Trying hard to keep his sanity, he kissed the lean figure's stomach and murmured: "Sanji…"  
>It sounded so good out of his mouth. Sanji. Sanji, Sanji. Why did he even bother to come up with stupid nicknames when the cook got a name as sweet as honey? Why did he never say it? Did he know before that that name was so sexy?<br>Kissing the white flesh of his _Sanji _over and over again, he finally mustered up the courage – oh yes, for once he was lacking that – to undo the blonde's trousers. Zoro slowly slid them off to take in the slender legs of the person he was feeling up – erm, searching. He took a deep breath and felt his trousers tightening even more and the pain growing stronger, the desire of release more and more present. Tugging of the black fabric, Zoro searched through it frantically, his fingers quivering as if it was unbearably cold. One, two, three, four, twenty cigs, thirty, forty, soon it would be hundred. And that in one piece of clothing. Having gained experience, Zoro also searched the seams and the inner filling and was everything but surprised to find dozens of smoke sticks in there too. He tossed them in the sack carelessly and brought the cloth to the others. He turned around, shaking his head, clearing it from all the dirty thoughts and closing his eyes to forget the goose bumps on his arms. Bad thing that the first thing he saw when opening them again was Sanji, lying on the bed almost bare, with only his briefers hiding his centre. Stunning, how fast those damn dirty thoughts were back.

But Zoro wanted to be faithful to the promise he made with himself. He wouldn't pull down that thing! However, he was also certain that the blonde cook had countless cigs in that thing too, and Luffy would rage if Sanji'd have only one left. Shaking, he made way to the bed – again – and brought his hands near the man's hips, only to pull back again. No way would he pull it down. No way. No w- ... Wait a minute. Didn't he see a white stick gazing outside from the seam? No way. Sure he'd have countless smokes there. Of course. Nobody would look there! Nobody... would... Taking in a deep breath, Zoro took the piece in his hands and tugged it down, squeezing his eyes shut. Who'd thought he was so damn innocent?

Now, Sanji was lying there in all his glory, exposed for everyone to see. Including the swordsman who was blushing like crazy.  
>The green-haired man opened his eyes hesitantly and gawked at the sight he was experiencing. He couldn't see the blonde's cock – thank god. The reason for this was that Sanji's "area" was covered in smokes. Covered. Zoro could bet that his behind was the same...<br>Brushing his face in order to get rid of the pearls of sweat, Zoro grabbed the sack and moved close to the bed, picking one cig after another. Carefully, he tried to not touch the blonde at any cost, because any reaction the cook would make would send him over the edge. More and more from Sanji's manly glory was revealed and after picking up the last cigs, Zoro was sweating and panting and sported a huge nosebleed. He decided to roll the blond around to wipe the smokes off from that delicious ass and then dress the passed out man as fast as he could. Said and done, he shifted Sanji around on his bed, which brought him a quiet sigh from him.  
>Grabbing the smokes that had, god was he lucky, fallen on the bed, he noticed something he'd have rather not seen. Two of those damn cigs were stuck between those tasty looking cheeks, so, to get them, he had no choice but to touch the firm flesh. The animal inside Zoro's chest roared and Zoro almost gave in to desire. His hands moved on their own as they roamed over Sanji's skin, massaging and teasing the hot flesh. Carelessly tugging out and throwing away the few cigs he had seen, Zoro's mouth leaped on the cook's behind, sucking and nibbling and taking in the feeling of his love interest's body warmth and smell. When he bit down softly only to hear a loud moan from the still unconscious man on the bed, he somewhat snapped out of it.<p>

Blood rushed to his face once again and he started to dress up the blonde again without looking or touching too much. No second too late, because as soon as he was done with the tie, the door creaked softly and a cute little reindeer stood there.

"Hey, Zoro! You didn't hurt him now, did you? Poor Sanji… Did you search his clothes? Found something?"  
>Zoro simply pointed at the sack that was almost full again. Chopper's eyes grew bigger.<p>

"Th- there was so much inside of him?"  
>The man didn't say anything. He just nodded. He felt if he'd open his mouth he'd giggle like a school girl or something even worse.<br>Rushing outside and thanking the heavens that Chopper had no idea about what a boner was, he took a deep breath – maybe the longest of his life. He went to his assigned field and dropped the sticks there. Maybe he wouldn't be last... He found even more cigarettes when searching Sanji than when looking through the gym... Who'd have guessed that?  
>Zoro was exhausted. He needed a cold beer and a good sleep after that. He didn't care about winning or losing. He just hoped Sanji would never. Ever. Ever find out who searched him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oooh, asdf I dunno what to say... Just saying sorry, bcs it takes so long to update right now... You'll get the rest of the story withing the next month, I can promise that...  
><strong>


	5. The Awakening

**A/N: Now... his Chappie is about Sanji waking up~ I basically don't have an idea what to write, just a tiny hint on where I want it to end ;) So I decided to just start the writing. The story comes itself~ Or not. floating for weeks and more, I just don't know what to write! But I'll try...  
>Pardon my mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.<br>If you're wondering about the time: It's before the time skip. Simple reason: I don't like the idea of Zoro having only one eye.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Awakening<strong>

The next morning came too fast for Zoro's liking; he was still all tired and drowsy. The crew had decided that, since they were in an area without rain and Sanji wouldn't wake up, they'd do the counting at the next, namely this day, because the search started at night.  
>While everyone was still a little wobbly on their feet, Luffy was jumping up and down and was all set to decide the winner. How come he never looked tired?!<p>

"Everyone, I want to decide the winner now... Come on, Franky! You have a big scale or something?! Bring it here! If not, then just build one!"  
>"Aye, captain, I got one down in the Soldier Dock! I'm super excited myself!"<br>"So much cigarettes!" Chopper showed his amazement with big brown eyes. But then he stated: "Nicotine is a cruel drug. And if Sanji had one of these in his mouth all the time then his blood must be full of that poison! Maybe I have to remove all of it first..."  
>"I can't believe that Sanji-kun throws out all his money just for this stuff!", exclaimed Nami.<p>

Soon, Franky showed up on deck again with a big blue scale and everyone started to weigh their loot. Nami wrote it down and Luffy was staring at the numbers she scribbled on the piece of paper by looking over her shoulder.  
>Soon, the strawhat's navigator was finished. Luffy just snatched away the paper when Nami took a breath to start. The orange beauty should have known. The <em>captain <em>had to do the winning ceremony.

The young black-haired man took a deep breath and started:

"I'll tell you from last to first:  
>Last Place is Chopper. But that's only because he didn't have so much to search. The med room is not a good hiding place. You found almost 2 kg, Chopper!"<p>

"Aaaaw. It's okay! I don't mind. Sanji doesn't come in often... But then I helped Robin and we found sooo much!"  
>"Yes, we really found much, Tony-kun…"<p>

"Okay. Next is Brook. He has found 6.5 kg"

"Yohohoho! That's the last place, I thought I had very much!"

"Next iiiiiis... Usopp with 8 kilos!"

"8 kg is just 3rd from last?! That's crazy..."

"The fifth: Robin!"

"How many do I have, Luffy?"

"Let's see... Umm... You found 10.5 kg! Then, with almost 13 kg: Franky!"

"13 kg... I can't believe him...!"

"Third. With almost 14 kilos: Nami! Well, It get's more now. The kitchen is where Sanji works all the time..."

"That's right. I couldn't believe where I found those sticks!"

"Second: Dadadadaaaaaaaaaaa... Zoro! With 16 and a half!"

„You hear that? 16! That's so unbelievable! If you say one cig has like…maybe 3 to 4 Grams... That's how many grams of smokes?! And then that's how many BILLIONS OF BERIS?!", Nami spurted out.

"Congratulations Zoro!", Robin grinned "Who would have thought that you'd find so much..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed either!", Franky mused "When you came back from the Gym, you had maybe a quarter of mine! So that means Sanji had most of those ON him?! Super crazy. Where did you found all those sticks, Zoro?!"

"…uh..." was all Zoro could say... He wouldn't have thought it was so much. In fact, he hadn't thought about the little "contest" for all the time he checked Sanji. So, he was second?! That was... unexpected...

"And! First iiiiis! ME! Yeah!", shouted the idiot captain there and got Zoro out of his thoughts.

"My loot is almost 20 kgs, as you all know..."

"20?!", asked Zoro. "That's just... wow. And why "as you all know"?! I don't get it!"

"Oh yeah, that's right Luffy!", yelled Usopp "Zoro took longer with his search than we. He still doesn't know!"

Luffy cocked his head to the side and started: "Well… You know how I searched the aquarium? I didn't find so much at first. There are no good hiding places... Buuut then I saw them! You know, our aquarium? There are those chests, those fake treasure chests! Since I can't swim, I got everyone to look there for me when they were finished. Guess what was stuffed inside..."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "No way! Cigarettes?!"

"Exactly. So, since it was the place I had to search, it's counted as my loot! Cool, huh?!"

"Really great…" Zoro yawned. He was really worn out. Maybe he'd take some rest and then go train...

"Oh that's right!" came Robin's voice there "What does the winner get, navigator-san?"

"The winner get's granted whatever wish he or she has", mumbled Nami. Truth to be told, she had wanted to win. She'd have a certain black haired someone do something for her, like giving her a long massage or something... "So, Luffy! What do you wish for?"

"MEAT!"

_What a surprise... _was the only thought that crossed the crew's mind.

"And since Sanji's not here, you'll make it for me, Nami! Your cooking is also very good!"

"Dumbass! Just wait till Sanji wakes up!", yelled the blushing navigator.

„So it's over? Then I'm going to look after Sanji…" said Chopper there.

„Yeah, I'll go and check the dock again…"

„And I still have to finish that super-sure-kill gunpowder I've been working on…"

„See you at lunch, Luffy! Bye everyone…"

So the crew dissolved again. Nami had discussed about the cigs with Luffy when they had been waiting for Zoro. They had the idea to not throw the cigarettes overboard before Sanji had woken up. They wanted to put the blond cook under a so called shock therapy: He should see his drugs getting thrown away.

Zoro went up to the ship's crow's nest. He had to work out. He couldn't possibly sleep now. Especially since he heard he was second. Since then, he had been going through the search again, wanting to know where the hell he found so much cigs. And now, all he could think about was the blond cook. His body, his voice that was so sexy when he was not shouting at him… Somehow, he craved for the beginning of a friendship with Sanji, but he couldn't think about that… Sanji picked a fight every time they saw each other! Franky must have been seeing wrong. He couldn't possibly like him…

Soon, Zoro was fully engulfed in training, sweating and panting. His head was blank, he just counted the pushes and pulls.  
>He had just started his fifth round of cardio training when he heard loud voices outside. Looking for the cause of the commotion, he wept his sweat away with a, for his liking, much too sweaty towel and slid down on Deck.<br>Once down, he could see a very strange scene.  
>Sanji was bound to the mast in the middle. He was shouting and kicking the air, hoping to escape. Franky just knit the last ropes together and Ussop and Chopper were doing a native American style dance around the prisoner, accompanied by a singing and music-making Brook. Nami and Robin were just standing there and watched. And Luffy was making his "angry-pose", his hat darkening his eyes, all set to pull off the "shock therapy". Zoro went to stand on the captain's side, unconsciously fulfilling his duty as the "right hand man", the first mate. His eyes were as dark as the raven's when he watched Sanji struggle.<p>

"This is for your own good, cook…", he stated simply.

Sanji only struggled more upon hearing Zoro's words: "Shut the fuck UP! You sick, stupid marimo! Give me back my cigs, you shitty captain! SHIT! FRANKY! UNTIE ME NOW!"

"Sanji…"

Luffy's voice wasn't loud. But nonetheless, everyone could clearly hear it. It reeked of danger. One word of Luffy, when he was angry, could probably silent the whole world… Sanji's eyes grew bigger and he gulped. Upon hearing this voice, even the strongest fighter could feel the difference of power between him and the strawhat. The conquerer's haki, which should develop much later in time, was always, always inside the young man.

"You know it, Sanji. It's that stuff that kills you. As a captain, I had to act. I know you understand. And everyone here helped. Since you are our precious nakama, we can't let you die such a stupid death… We searched through every single corner of the ship. Even you yourself were looked through thoroughly… And now look! The loot is ninety kilos! I heard you ordering cigarettes in the last town. It was 100 kg's only. And since we're travelling for some days now, I guess what we found could be everything that's left. Guys, let's begin the shock!"

The crewmembers took a sack of cigs per person and started to throw them over board. Sanji had to watch the painfully slow scenario. He couldn't even scream anymore. His whole body felt like breaking. In his head, he looked through every possible countermeasure, but all seemed too crazy to really consider…

"Screw you! Shitty captain! You think I can't bear till we come to the next island?! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Well, then…", Luffy growled "Show me!"

Sanji's detoxication had officially started with a big shock and a declaration of war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, took way too long for my liking, …again…., but lastly it is here. the next chapter is officially cleared. I want to finish that damn story… WHO'S WITH ME? :[] Give me your thoughts, guys…**


	6. Distraction

**A/N: Well, what I said in the veery beginning, about Sanji craving for something long and delicious… Will start now ;) Guess I'll write about… umm 6 or 7 Chapters. So, one to two to do (lol, I purposely wrote to do, say that! It feels really funny on your tongue xD) I also apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I don't know why they are that short .**

**Distraction**

A few days after the "shock therapy" day, life was much quieter than before on the pirate ship. Every crew member had made it part of their routine to check on Sanji, to say something nice to him, to behave properly in his presence. Luffy had caught him in the act the day after the therapy, when he had found five or six cigarettes forgotten by his nakama. After a quick battle and a harsh word from the captain, Sanji had to throw them overboard. He had refused to cook for the crew then, but kept to it only a day. He was much too worried about the others eating some unhealthy stuff…  
>The day before this one, Sanji had given up on finding cigarettes. His turkey officially started. His mind was set on finding things to get relief from, and he tried every single thing possible. The only time he didn't try was when he was cooking. The strawhats got used to his weird behavior very fast. But nonetheless, Sanji was able to surprise them from time to time.<p>

It was a beautiful, sunny day and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing. They had yet again started their "Who'll get the biggest thing" contest when Luffy's stomach grumbled loudly.  
>"Aaah, I see…", started Usopp wisely and stuck his nose up in the air "Well, the great Usopp-sama can't let one of his men starve to death. I'll go ask Sanji about food, although I, of course, the master of endurance, am not hungry at –" His self-lovesong was interrupted by a loud grumble of his own stomach that made him blush.<br>"Hm? I thought you were not hungry at all?" asked Luffy.  
>"LIAR!", yelled Chopper and grinned over his whole face.<br>"Well, anyway, me, Usopp-sama, will go now and ask about a snack…"

Usopp made his way down to the kitchen door and knocked politely before stepping in.  
>"Sanji, what about a little afternoon snack for Luffy, Chop- SANJI?!"<br>Instead of ending his sentence he fell to the ground, holding his stomach because it hurt from laughter. The sight he was experiencing was too hilarious.  
>Sanji was sitting in a corner, with a stern look on his face, his visible eye pinched together and his forehead in wrinkles. He was sucking on a screwdriver. On the ground in front of him, countless utensils were spread out, like knives, forks, quills, a banana, a telescope and – Usopp was shocked when he finally noticed – a beautiful, sharp katana with a white sheath. <em><br>Uh-oh….._ Usopp thought _That can't be good…_  
>"Oi, Usopp, don't be so noisy. Instead, come here for a moment. I need your help."<br>"Haha! Of course, I'm the great –"  
>"Yes yes, I know… So, I'm trying to find a distraction from … from sm-… smo-... ah, you know… I just don't want to think about it. You leave me no chance… But, nothing here seems to do the trick! I tried sucking all of those, but it's just no good!"<br>"Wait a minute… you sucked on those?! Meaning, on Zoro's katana too? He's going to kill you, you know?!"  
>Sanji didn't listen. He just kept staring. "Oi, Usopp… I want to try something. Close your eyes a moment, will ya?"<br>Usopp raised his eyebrows, but then nodded. "Sure, if it's going to help you…"

Sanji put the screwdriver out of his mouth and licked his lips as he had done countless times this day. Something long and delicious… He just had to try that! If it didn't work, well… he had to try something else… He closed his eyes and pictured a cigarette in front of him, how he'd take it in his slender fingers, turn it a bit, then stick it in his mouth, light it and take a deep, delicious suck out of the piece. He opened his eyes slightly, grabbed the poor sharpshooter's nose and put it in his mouth, starting to do the same as he would with a cigarette.  
>Usopp's eyes snapped open at once: "SANJIIII!"<br>But the cook was miles away, thinking of a good smoke… "OOIII!", cried the sharpshooter. "Oi! Sanji! Sanji! SANJI!" Each of his words was underlined with a good hit on the blonde's head to let him snap out of his daydreaming. Finally, he did.  
>"Hnn?", he asked with Usopp's nose still in his mouth. Usopp showed him his best face and yelled: "I'll kill you if you don't let go of my nose!" Sanji was totally unimpressed. "Oh, just shut up and let me finish that thing…" "HAAA?!" Usopp was almost ready to really try and hit him to death, but then he had a what seemed to him splendid idea: "Sanji-kun, if you don't let go I'll dress up and kiss you~"<br>"WHA-!?"

Usopp was right. Sanji let go at once, wiped his mouth and snapped out of it. "Shit, Usopp, what did I do?!"  
>The sharpshooter rubbed his nose. "Owowow… My poor nose! What's the idea, Sanji….. man… Are you finally going crazy?!"<p>

Sanji buried his face in his hands. "I guess I am… That detoxication puts me through hell. I'm really going insane…"

"Well, it's all about the right distraction… Hey, maybe I can make something for you in my workshop… something that's not so addictive and dangerous… I'll try okay? And you put that stuff away… And give back that katana… You know the white one is his treasure… Don't know why, though… but I bet he's looking for it right now…"  
>And with that, Usopp left for his workshop.<br>_He's right… _Sanji thought. _What the hell was I thinking, taking away that crazy guy's sword… He'd kill me if he knew what I did with it…_

At the same time, Zoro was in deep thought. He was sitting in the middle of his training room and recollected the past hours in his mind. It was an old finding technique his teacher told him. Breathe deeply. Ease your mind. Recollect your memory of the day. Think about the lost item. Picture the place where you know you last had it. Trace your own movements. Done.  
>The only problem Zoro faced now was that after throwing a tantrum and searching frantically for his treasure in the crow's nest, he had to EASE his mind. And that was no easy task. The picture of his Wado Ichimonji didn't leave his mind, and neither did the one of its late wielder, Kuina. Oh, if she could see him now…She would be too disappointed…<br>Zoro thought and thought, but the last time he saw the Meito was right here, in his training room. So where the heck could that thing be?!

**A/N: Yupp, that would be that, one chapter left, one chapter to the end~ yay!^^ I friggin wanna end this story… . … yeah, the chapter is kinda short (or at least I think so…) but I want the…. **_**fun**_**... all together, it's easier for reading, you know :] Reviews?**


End file.
